The liquid phase epoxidation of olefins with hydrogen peroxide catalyzed by a fixed bed titanium silicalite catalyst is known from EP 0 100 119 A1. The reaction is usually carried out in a methanol solvent to achieve high reaction rate and product selectivity. Continuous epoxidation is achieved by passing a mixture comprising olefin, hydrogen peroxide and methanol through a fixed bed of the epoxidation catalyst, as described in WO 99/28029, WO 01/10855 and EP 1 085 017 A1.